


Пять вопросов

by Mien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mien/pseuds/Mien
Summary: Сейджо в горах





	Пять вопросов

— Никуда не разбредайтесь, когда приедем. У меня нет желания вылавливать вас по горам. Поняли? — Голос Мизогучи прокатился по всему автобусу.

— Да!

— Сначала заселение, потом ужин, потом осмотр территории. Никакой самодеятельности. Понятно?

— Да!

— Какие все послушные, — буркнул сбоку Ойкава. — Пока он не отвернется. Хорошо еще тренер не поехал.

Ивайзуми кивнул. Конечно, сначала они пришли к тренеру Ирихате, но у того уже оказались планы на выходные. Мизогучи тоже не горел желанием быть сопровождающим, но сдался после обещания вести себя хорошо и не доставлять проблем. 

— Пусть расслабятся, — услышал Ивайзуми, когда уже закрывал дверь. — После отборочных не помешает.

Тренер Ирихата одобряюще хмыкнул.

Все-таки тренеры — неплохие люди. И даже не особо строгие, когда дело не касается волейбола. Так Ивайзуми думал, пока поездка не превратилась в непрекращающийся инструктаж.

— Как думаешь, Ива-чан, какие у них там есть развлечения? — спросил Ойкава. Он подпер подбородок ладонью и смотрел в окно. На фоне темного неба и изредка встречавшихся фонарей его профиль выделялся особенно четко.

Ивайзуми пожал плечами.

— Тебе лучше знать. Ты же это место откопал. — Ойкава промолчал, и он нехотя продолжил: — Лыжи, наверное. Может, коньки, Куними вроде говорил здесь рядом озеро.

— Можно будет вечером поиграть в правду или вызов. А потом болтать всю ночь о всякой ерунде. Да, Ива-чан? Мы давно так не делали.

— Отдохну наконец-то, — мечтательно вздохнул Ивайзуми, не слишком внимательно слушая. — Высплюсь. Тут же отдельные комнаты, ты говорил?

— А? Да-да, отдельные, — Ойкава быстро закивал и снова отвлекся на окно, что-то пробормотал, но Ивайзуми не расслышал.

— Что?

— Почти приехали, говорю. Надеюсь, ужин уже готов, умираю хочу есть… Ай!

Ойкава вздрогнул и резко обернулся, спросил:

— Ты зачем это сделал?

— Ноги затекли, — невозмутимо отозвался Кетани. — Ненавижу автобусы.

Кресло Ойкавы снова затряслось.

— Эй, перестань! Ива-чан скажи ему!

Ивайзуми вздохнул и повернулся, но Яхаба, сидевший рядом с Кетани, оказался быстрее.

— Мы почти на месте. Кетани, угомонись.

Кетани прорычал что-то неразборчивое и отвернулся.

— Он больше не будет, — улыбнулся Яхаба. — Простите, Ойкава-сан.

— Знаешь, Яхаба все же станет отличным капитаном, когда я уйду, — негромко сказал Ойкава и сполз ниже по сидению. Оно опять дрогнуло, за спиной раздалось возмущенное «Ты опять?», и Ойкава хмыкнул: — Хотя трудностей его поджидает много.

— Никуда не разбредайтесь, — напомнил Мизогучи, когда автобус наконец остановился и они вышли на улицу. К этому моменту от того, чтобы попинать переднее сиденье, самого Ивайзуми удерживало только то, что Мацукава ничем не заслужил такое отношение. Ойкава последние полчаса дремал, привалившись к плечу Ивайзуми, и теперь озирался по сторонам, явно не до конца проснувшись. Неудивительно: Ойкава был на удивление ранней пташкой и к этому времени обычно уже спал без задних ног, но и утром просыпался первым.

Ивайзуми протянул руку и пригладил растрепанные со сна волосы Ойкавы, задержав ее настолько, сколько можно было бы объяснить привязанностью друга детства. Тот рассеянно ему улыбнулся.

— Значит так, — Мизогучи успел переговорить с хозяйкой и вернуться. — Ужин готов и накрыт в столовой. Футоны разложены, сами определитесь, кто где будет спать. Миямаэ-сан была так любезна, что нагрела нам воду. Мы ехали дольше, чем я думал, так что осмотр территории отложим до утра. Через час я приду и лично выключу свет. И если только я узнаю, что кто-то шляется по темноте… — он красноречиво чиркнул пальцем по горлу. — Вопросы-возражения?

Всеобщее молчание его, похоже, удовлетворило, и Мизогучи, тихо насвистывая, скрылся в столовой. Из-за двери донесся женский голос и смех — видимо, той самой Миямаэ-сан.

— А ведь с нами мог поехать тренер Ирихата, — скорбно покачал головой Ханамаки.

— Подумай об этом с хорошей стороны, Макки, — хлопнул его по плечу Ойкава. — Могли поехать они оба.

Вкусный ужин немного оправдал в глазах Ивайзуми затянувшуюся поездку на автобусе, и настроение пошло вверх. Он уже почти не жалел, что позволил Ойкаве уговорить его и сбросить на его плечи всю работу по сбору команды.

— А ничего такая комнатка, теплая, — сказал Ойкава, когда все поели, умылись, и встал вопрос о размещении на ночь. — Мы же тут поместимся все?

Ивайзуми изучил разложенные на полу вплотную футоны, нахмурился.

— Ты же говорил, тут отдельные комнаты.

— Ну, у Мизогучи-куна точно отдельная.

— Ойкава…

— Может, у них сезон? В таких тонкостях я не разбираюсь.

— Да тут больше нет никого!

— А ну заткнулись! — В дверях появился Мизогучи, рявкнул: — На счет «три» я выключаю свет. Раз…

— Да ладно тебе, Ива-чан, сам подумай: это последний раз, когда мы вот так собираемся все вместе, и…

— Два.

Ойкава быстро нырнул на ближайший футон. Рядом ребята вовсю шуршали одеялами, последовав его примеру.

— Три, — объявил Мизогучи и щелкнул выключателем. — И пусть хоть слово или шорох…

Ладно, подумал Ивайзуми и натянул одеяло до подбородка; по соседству уже размеренно дышал мгновенно уснувший Ойкава. Это ведь действительно их последняя поездка всей компанией, а сон в одной комнате укрепляет командный дух ничуть не хуже, чем общие тренировки.

И вовсе необязательно мечтать убить Ойкаву за то, что тот мгновенно уснул, а к самому Ивайзуми сон не шел, зато в бок уже пару раз прилетело локтем Мацукавы.

Сам ведь согласился. Как соглашался всегда, когда дело касалось Ойкавы. Долго противиться его уговорам он так и не научился.

 

***

Он точно убьет Ойкаву.

Ивайзуми щедро плеснул в лицо холодной водой и глянул в зеркало — лучше не стало, удивительно, что в его выражении осталось хоть что-то человеческое, после такой-то ночи.

Большую часть времени он провел, изучая потолок, а когда глаза привыкли к темноте — лицо мирно спящего Ойкавы. Тот хмурился во сне, шевелил губами, и Ивайзуми едва удерживался от того, чтобы не сжать торчавшую из-под одеяла руку. Тогда бы Ойкава затих, промычал бы что-то и улыбнулся во сне — как всегда бывало в детстве, когда ему снились кошмары.

Сам Ивайзуми спал недолго и беспокойно, задремал перед самым рассветом и проснулся от резкого удара коленом под дых. Ханамаки — когда только успел поменяться с Мацукавой — всхрапнул и перевернулся на другой бок, а Ивайзуми посмотрел на пустой футон слева и решил, что хватит с него сна.

— Вы уже проснулись, Ивайзуми-сан, — рядом, отчаянно зевая, появился Киндаичи. — Так рано. Хотя Ойкава-сан еще раньше.

— Где он?

— Болтал с хозяйкой в холле, — ответил вынырнувший с другой стороны Куними. — А потом пошел будить остальных на завтрак. Интересно, Мизогучи-сан уже встал? Я его еще не видел.

Ивайзуми закрутил кран и перекинул через плечо полотенце.

— Пойду проверю, точно ли все проснулись, — зачем-то сказал он. — А то вы же знаете Ойкаву…

Киндаичи понимающе кивнул. Куними дернул плечом и отвернулся к умывальнику. Никакой другой реакции Ивайзуми от них не ждал, поэтому пошел туда, где, по слухам, в последний раз видели Ойкаву. Чтобы убедиться, что тот не налажал в очередной раз, конечно.

В комнате он обнаружил только зарывшегося под одеяло Кетани. Ивайзуми попробовал его разбудить, потряс за плечо, но когда рядом с запястьем клацнули зубы, передумал.

Из столовой доносился гул голосов.

— Где пропадал? — Мацукава махнул ему рукой, и Ивайзуми плюхнулся на стул рядом, посмотрел мрачно через стол на говорившего с Ханамаки Ойкаву.

— Искал этого придурка. Ты где шлялся, капитан?

— Я? — Ойкава удивленно округлил глаза. — Да просто проснулся рано, вышел прогуляться, раз время есть. Ты спал, вот и не стал будить. А ты волновался, Ива-чан?

— Вот еще.

— Нет-нет, подожди. Хочу знать все в подробностях. Что ты подумал, когда проснулся и не увидел меня рядом? Испугался? Подумал, что меня украли?

— Да кому ты сдался, Дуракава, — Ивайзуми начал закипать. Ханамаки и Мацукава переглянулись и быстро заговорили о последнем фильме, на который они вчетвером ходили в кино. Ойкава демонстративно надулся, но скоро тоже подключился к беседе.

Последним в столовую вошел Мизогучи, таща за собой упирающегося Кетани.

— Заканчивайте завтрак и посмотрим, что тут есть.

Развлечений оказалось, на удивление, много. Помимо лыж и коньков в кладовке нашлись даже сноуборды, хозяйка притащила в гостиную ворох настольных игр, а Киндаичи и Куними принесли новость о небольшом горячем источнике во дворе.

— Еще спортивный зал — и я остался бы здесь жить, — протянул Ойкава и спросил: — Чем займемся сначала?

Сперва решили опробовать лыжи. Затягивая шнурки на ботинках, Ивайзуми размышлял, что раньше Ойкава вообще-то отвратительно катался. Хотя это и катанием было не назвать — цеплялся просто за руку Ивайзуми и едва переставлял ноги. Впрочем, может, что-то изменилось, они давно не выбирались на лыжи вместе.

Рядом засмеялись, и Ивайзуми поднял голову, уперся взглядом в Ойкаву. Тот ушел за курткой, а вернулся сразу в нескольких свитерах, среди которых — Ивайзуми прищурился — угадывалась парочка его собственных. 

— Ты так не сможешь двигаться, — предупредил Ханамаки, когда сумел выровнять голос.

— Смогу, — Ойкава натянул сверху еще и куртку, подергал молнию, но та решительно отказалась сходиться, и он бросил попытки. — Там холодно, а у меня нет желания болеть. К тому же необязательно кататься на лыжах, можно поиграть в снежки или снежных ангелов.

— Это будет очень жирный ангел, — заметил проходивший мимо Кетани и вышел на улицу прежде, чем Ойкава успел возмутиться. Тот только безнадежно махнул рукой.

— Пойдемте.

Совсем ничего не изменилось, подумал Ивайзуми, попробовал тронуться с места, но безуспешно: все равно что пытаться сдвинуть гору; скосил глаза:

— Может, отстанешь?

Ойкава затряс головой, сильнее сжал пальцы на локте.

— Давайте все же в снежки?

— Сначала лыжи, потом — снежки.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, Ива-чан! А потом бросаешь меня одного на склоне и возвращаешься через час.

— Так было всего один раз, — Ивайзуми вздохнул, отцепил все же от себя Ойкаву и взял его за руку, поехал медленно вперед, увлекая его за собой. Проводил тоскливым взглядом уже мчащегося со склона Кетани, соревнующихся, кто красивее выпишет восьмерку, Мацукаву и Ханамаки и вздохнул снова. Может, позже. — Если не хотел кататься на лыжах, зачем затеял эту поездку?

Ойкава дернул плечом.

— Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей. После проигрыша Карасуно все были так напряжены…

— Осторожно! — раздался окрик за спиной, и мимо вихрем промчалось размытое пятно в красной куртке, задело плечом. Ивайзуми пошатнулся, но удержался на ногах, Ойкаве повезло меньше.

Кетани описал круг и притормозил, изучил барахтающегося в снегу Ойкаву и цокнул языком:

— Так и думал. Жирный-жирный ангел. Ивайзуми-сан, спорим, я быстрее спущусь с горы.

— Это вряд ли.

Кетани хмыкнул и погнал к фуникулеру. Ивайзуми хотел было поехать за ним, но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то забыл.

— Ива-чан!

Точно.

Ойкава тут же вцепился в протянутую руку, выбрался, отфыркиваясь, из снега и растянул губы в хищной улыбке:

— Размажь его, Ива-чан!

— Да не вопрос.

К обеду он вернулся усталый, но довольный. Обогнать его смог только Мизогучи и то лишь потому, что Ивайзуми отвлекся на болевшего за него Ойкаву и врезался в дерево.

 

***

— И тогда они увидели плывущий за деревьями огонек и пошли к нему. Больше их никто не видел, — зловеще сказал Киндаичи и закончил будничным тоном: — А через год они объявились в другой префектуре, поженились и открыли свое дело. Что?

— Фигня это, а не страшилка, вот что, — Ханамаки отобрал у Киндаичи фонарик. — Кто еще не рассказывал?

— Дайте мне, — Кетани протянул руку.

— Нет, тебя мы уже услышали. Как и твою историю о непонятно почему популярном семпае, который упал на дно колодца. Кто еще?

— Куними еще не рассказывал, — вспомнил Яхаба. — Где он кстати?

— Да тут дрыхнет с самого начала. Куними, подъем.

Не сразу, но Киндаичи все же удалось растолкать Куними, и ему торжественно передали фонарик — единственный источник света в темной комнате. Мизогучи давно выключил свет и велел им отдыхать перед завтрашним днем — хозяйка подтвердила, что неподалеку есть озеро, и коньков вроде бы хватало на всех — но тут Ойкава вспомнил, что они еще не устраивали ночь страшилок, и сон перенесся на неопределенный срок.

— Вообще-то уже поздно, — недовольно сказал Куними, но фонарик взял. — Но ладно, раз я последний…

Он задумался, поводил фонариком из стороны в сторону. В его неровном свете казалось, что по стенам мечутся тени. Закутанный в одеяло Ойкава рядом — одни глаза блестят — рвано выдохнул и придвинулся ближе, прижался плечом. Ивайзуми улыбнулся: все как всегда, сначала сам предлагает рассказывать страшилки, а потом больше всех пугается.

— Ладно, — повторил Куними и поднес фонарик к лицу, решив, о чем будет рассказывать. — Вы слышали о трагедии, которая произошла в этих горах?

Никто, конечно, не слышал, и Куними продолжил:

— Лет эдак пятьдесят назад здесь был большой горнолыжный курорт. Не так, как сейчас, один домик, а огромный пансионат. Туристы съезжались со всей страны. И однажды… — он сделал паузу; Ойкава рядом напрягся, и Ивайзуми успокаивающе погладил его по спине. — Однажды сюда приехала молодая пара — богатый наследник древнего рода и его молодая невеста, обычная девушка, которую он встретил в кафе и полюбил с первого взгляда. Все шло отлично, они катались на лыжах, отдыхали в источнике и гуляли по заснеженному лесу, пока однажды мужчина не захотел съехать на лыжах с самой вершины горы. Он взял лыжи, сказал, что скоро вернется, и ушел.

Куними снова сделал паузу. Если бы Ивайзуми знал его хуже, решил бы, что для большей эффектности, а не потому, что просто устал говорить.

— А дальше? — прошептал Киндаичи, когда тишина затянулась. Куними раздраженно вздохнул, но заговорил снова:

— Он не вернулся ни к обеду, ни к ужину, а когда на землю опустились сумерки, началась метель. Девушка заволновалась и решила отыскать его. Хозяйка долго отговаривала ее, но девушка была непреклонна. Она взяла лыжи и скрылась в ночи.

— Да он опять уснул! Куними!

— На следующее утро вернулся мужчина, — голос Куними звучал вяло, становясь чуть громче, когда Киндаичи пихал его плечом, и снова затихая. — Оказалось, метель застала его на вершине горы и он решил переждать непогоду в небольшой сторожке. Свою невесту он не встретил. И вообще ее больше никто не видел. Мужчина обыскал весь склон, но девушка как в воду канула, и он, разбитый горем, вернулся домой, где, как говорят, довольно быстро женился на невесте, которую подобрали ему родители. И только иногда в горах видят силуэт прекрасной девушки в белом подвенечном платье. Она до сих пор ищет своего жениха и, если встречает мужчину, уводит его за собой. — Куними зевнул и умолк. Зато заговорили остальные.

— Отличный рассказ.

— И не подумал бы, что Куними умеет в страшилки.

— Надо будет сказать ему, что если с волейболом не сложится, пусть идет в театральный.

— Когда проснется.

— Давайте спать? — предложил Ойкава. Его голос звучал нарочито бодро, но едва ощутимо подрагивал. — Завтра будет напряженный день. Коньки и все такое.

— Хоть на них ты кататься умеешь или опять будешь виснуть на Ивайзуми?

— Кетани!

— Так, я не понял! — Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился разъяренный Мизогучи. — Вы что, до сих пор не спите?

Всех как ветром сдуло.

Ивайзуми устроился на футоне, скосил глаза на окуклившегося в одеяле Ойкаву. Тот не спал, спросил, заметив его взгляд:

— Как думаешь, это правда? Ну, то, о чем рассказал Куними?

— Нет, конечно. Он просто все выдумал, чтобы от него отстали наконец.

— Ну ладно. Спокойной ночи.

И Ойкава забрался под одеяло полностью. Ивайзуми сделал мысленную зарубку никогда больше не рассказывать при нем страшилок и закрыл глаза.

 

***

— Давайте поиграем в фанты.

— Лучше в правду или вызов.

— Или в «честно ответь на самый неудобный вопрос, который смогут придумать твои товарищи».

— Отличная идея, Мацукава-сан!

Ивайзуми прошагал через столовую и подошел к оживленной компании.

— Где Ойкава?

День прошел весело, но утомляюще. С озера они убрались, только когда начал срываться снег и кататься на коньках, не врезаясь при этом в других, стало проблематично.

Ивайзуми позволил себе немного засидеться в горячем источнике, разминая ноющие от непривычной активности мышцы, а когда вернулся в дом, Ойкавы и след простыл.

— Потерял? — ухмыльнулся Ханамаки. — Где-то здесь, куда он денется. Может, спит уже.

— Его нет в комнате.

— Тогда вышел подышать свежим воздухом. Ивайзуми, расслабься, скоро появится из ниоткуда и предложит очередную сумасбродную идею. Думал, Мизогучи удар хватит, когда он застукал нас ночью на улице, потому что мы решили провести испытание на храбрость для первогодок и второгодок.

— Больше он с нами никуда не поедет, — поддакнул Мацукава и протянул Ханамаки кулак. Тот стукнул по нему своим и ухмыльнулся.

— А нам больше и не надо.

— Постойте-ка, — вмешался Ватари, который до этого молчал и хмурился, будто пытался что-то вспомнить. — Я не до конца уверен, но, кажется, я видел Ойкаву-сана минут сорок назад. Он шел к фуникулеру.

— Зачем ему туда идти? — удивился Ивайзуми. Снег на улице усиливался, когда он уходил из источника, уже срывался хлопьями. Ойкава скорее должен был сидеть в гостиной у камина, чем слоняться по улице.

— Может, он хотел подняться на гору?

— Зачем? Вчера я его туда еле затащил.

Ханамаки с Мацукавой переглянулись, и Ханамаки осторожно сказал:

— Возможно — я ничего не утверждаю, но возможно — кто-то сказал ему, что невесту-призрака можно встретить на вершине горы.

— Да он до усрачки боится призраков! Зачем ему ее искать?

— Наверно, кто-то сказал ему, что она исполняет любое желание того, кто ее встретит, — сказал Кетани. — Что вы на меня так смотрите?

— Разве она исполняет желания? — дрожащим голосом спросил Киндаичи. — А не забирает с собой, чтобы высосать все жизненное тепло и хотя бы ненадолго согреться?

— Господи, Киндаичи, да придумал Куними все.

— Вы все идиоты, — подвел итог Ивайзуми. — Идиоты, которые наплели небылиц еще большему идиоту, а он купился. Где Мизогучи?

— Когда я его видел в последний раз, играл в шахматы с Куними в гостиной, — радостно отозвался Киндаичи, — и судя по грохоту и ругательствам, проигрывал.

— Тогда время есть, — кивнул Ивайзуми и вышел из столовой.

Ханамаки и Мацукава перехватили его, когда он с лыжами уже шел на выход.

— Ты же не собрался идти искать Ойкаву? — уточнил Мацукава. — Там снег метет и смеркается уже.

— Есть другие предложения?

— Да вернется он скоро, — хмыкнул Ханамаки. — Где Ойкава и где призраки?

Обычно Ивайзуми с ним согласился бы. Но также он знал, что если Ойкава вобьет себе что-то в голову, так просто не отступится. И если он и правда поверил в то, что призрак исполняет желания, а он очень хочет, чтобы что-то сбылось…

Придурок!

— Скажете Мизогучи, только если он сам спросит. Надеюсь, вернемся до этого.

Ивайзуми махнул рукой и направился к фуникулеру. Он еще слышал, как кричал что-то в спину Ханамаки, но слов было не разобрать.

Впрочем, он быстро понял, о чем его пытались предупредить. Фуникулер был темен и неподвижен. Ивайзуми решил бы, что Ойкаву тоже постигла неудача и он бродит где-то поблизости, если бы не помнил, что еще полчаса назад, когда он шел от источника, фуникулер двигался.

— Ох и получишь ты у меня, Дуракава, — пробормотал Ивайзуми и все же встал на лыжи, поблагодарив мысленно отца за то, что тот научил его отлично — а главное быстро — кататься.

Подъем на гору он помнил смутно. Ветер, сначала дувший в спину и подгонявший вперед, сменил направление, и теперь снег лепил в лицо. От жгучего желания отдохнуть хоть немного останавливало только желание скрутить Ойкаве шею. Каждый раз, когда он сжимал пальцы на палках, Ивайзуми почти ощущал бьющий в ладонь пульс.

Когда дорога пошла ровно, а впереди замаячила сторожка, он уже окончательно выбился из сил.

Как и ожидал Ивайзуми, окно в сторожке светилось. Он постучал в дверь и, когда никто не ответил, заколотил снова.

— Что? Что? — на пороге появился Ойкава, недоуменно моргнул. — Ива-чан? Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Это ты меня спрашиваешь?

Ивайзуми отодвинул его плечом и прошел внутрь. Ойкава зажег свет и нашел где-то старые футоны и одеяла, которые были свалены в кучу в углу, но воздух в комнате был холодный. Ивайзуми заглянул в камин, пошевелил старую золу.

— Дров нет, — сказал Ойкава. Говорил он немного странно, сбивчиво, и лихорадочно сверкал глазами. — Я искал. Решил, что идти собирать их в темноте — не лучшая идея.

— А переться на вершину ночью — лучшая?

— Я собирался тут же вернуться. Кто же знал, что фуникулер отключается из дома!

— Спустился бы на лыжах, — Ивайзуми как раз осматривал кладовку, в которой помимо лыж и сноуборда обнаружился пакет снеков. Лучше, чем ничего.

— Головой вниз? — Ойкава вздохнул. — Ты-то зачем за мной поперся? Я бы дождался утра и спустился на фуникулере.

— Я пытался до тебя дозвониться.

— Здесь связь не ловит. — Ойкава дернул плечом и опустился на футон, похлопал рядом. Ивайзуми тоже сел, вытянул ноги. — Значит, оба подождем до утра и спустимся.

— Ага. Есть что-нибудь попить? Умираю от жажды.

— Я нашел здесь бутылку сока… — вяло махнул рукой в сторону Ойкава.

— Сойдет, — Ивайзуми потянулся за бутылкой, сделал сразу большой глоток и закашлялся.

— …но оказалось, что это не сок, а домашнее вино. Ива-чан, как думаешь, сколько в нем градусов?

— Немало, — Ивайзуми отодвинул бутылку, глубоко вдохнул, но в горле все еще царапало. — Еще что-то полезное нашел?

— Неа. Вряд ли тут часто останавливались люди.

Ивайзуми кивнул и прислонился к стене спиной, прикрыл глаза. Он почти задремал, когда его пихнули в плечо.

— Ива-чан! Эй, Ива-чан!

— Чего тебе?

— Я так не могу, мне скучно.

— Спать ложись.

— Не хочу, — Ойкава надул щеки и возмущенно ойкнул, когда Ивайзуми ткнул в них пальцем. — Ну Ива-чан! Давай поговорим.

— О чем? — Ивайзуми зевнул. Сам он с большим удовольствием лег бы спать и спокойно проспал бы до утра без постоянно лезущих в лицо чужих пяток и локтей. Но Ойкава явно спать не собирался, а значит, и ему не даст.

— Не знаю, — растерянно сказал Ойкава, но тут же хлопнул в ладоши. — Хотя нет, знаю. Давай поиграем в «честно ответь на самый неудобный вопрос, который смогут придумать твои товарищи».

— Так вот чья это идея на самом деле, — буркнул Ивайзуми. — Ладно, начинай.

— И будем пить после каждого вопроса, — выпалил Ойкава. — Чтобы все по-взрослому.

Ивайзуми хотел сказать, что Ойкава, похоже, уже достаточно выпил, но передумал. Быстрее уснет.

— Что бы такого спросить? — Ойкава покрутил в руках бутылку и угрожающе наставил ее на Ивайзуми. — В какой универ пойдешь, Ива-чан?

— Мы уже вроде это обсуждали.

— А вдруг ты передумал?

— Не передумал. Попробуюсь в Токийский, не получится — куда получится.

— Давай ко мне, — хмыкнул Ойкава, отпил из бутылки и кашлянул. — Теперь ты.

Ивайзуми задумался. Не то, чтобы у него были какие-то вопросы к Ойкаве…

— Зачем ты так рвался в эту поездку? Даже Мизогучи уговорил.

— Хотел в последний раз собраться со всеми вместе. Мы же скоро уйдем, вряд ли даже с Макки и Маццуном будем видеться часто, не говоря уже об остальных… Но не с тобой, правда?

— А?

— Мы же будем видеться так часто, как и раньше, да, Ива-чан? Ты никуда не пропадешь?

— Вообще-то если я уеду в Токио…

— Пей, — Ойкава впихнул ему в руки бутылку. — Моя очередь. — Он обвел взглядом комнату в глубокой задумчивости и спросил так тихо, что Ивайзуми пришлось наклониться ближе, чтобы расслышать. — Какие девушки тебе нравятся, Ива-чан?

— А это ты вообще спрашиваешь каждый раз, когда мы ночуем вместе. Не надоело? — Ойкава промолчал, и Ивайзуми раздраженно сказал: — Не знаю. Активные, наверно, с кучей энергии. Спортивные. Чтобы мы могли вместе кататься на лыжах, коньках и играть в волейбол.

— Ясно. — Ойкава не смотрел на него, протянул, не глядя, руку за бутылкой, но Ивайзуми не отдал, спросил:

— Зачем ты полез на вершину горы ночью, Ойкава?

— Ой, да какая разница. Дай сюда, в горле пересохло.

— Зачем пошел искать призрака, если ты их боишься?

— Ива-чан!

— Какое желание ты так хотел ей загадать? — Ивайзуми повысил голос. Ойкава зло цокнул языком и рванул за бутылкой. Ивайзуми быстро отвел руку в сторону, и Ойкава потянулся через него, но передумал, уронил голову на плечо, тяжело дыша, и прошептал:

— Я тебе нравлюсь, Ива-чан?

— Что? — Ивайзуми на секунду засомневался, не многовато ли выпил он сам, раз начинает слышать всякую чушь, попытался заглянуть Ойкаве в лицо, но тот упрямо не поднимал головы и шептал, как в горячке.

— Ты мне нравишься, Ива-чан. Давно уже, наверно, всю жизнь. Но ты не замечал, да? Ты никогда и не смотришь на меня, вечно по сторонам, ищешь свою спортивную красавицу, а? — Ойкава хрипло засмеялся, но тут же умолк. Ивайзуми осторожно обнял его за подрагивающие плечи, но Ойкава тут же отодвинулся, провел ладонью по глазам и сказал совсем другим тоном: — Прости, я ничего не говорил. Просто звони мне хотя бы иногда, когда устроишься в Токио, ладно?

— Придурок, — пробормотал Ивайзуми, чувствуя себя так, будто гора упала с плеч, и улыбнулся. — Матери звонили вчера. До Токийского я не дотягиваю по баллам. Эх, хотел тебя помучить подольше, а ты…

— Ива-чан…

— В этом твоем универе есть волейбольный клуб?

— Конечно!

Ивайзуми и не сомневался, что это Ойкава узнавал в первую очередь.

— Как-то все пошло не так. Я думал, ты уедешь, поэтому признался, но теперь… Давай просто сделаем вид, что я ничего не говорил.

— Нет уж, — Ивайзуми хмыкнул и придвинулся ближе к Ойкаве, поймав его прежде, чем тот успел увернуться. — Это будет проблематично для меня, потому что ты мне тоже нравишься, давно уже, всю жизнь.

— Ива-чан! — Ойкава возмущенно толкнул его в грудь и тут же качнулся обратно. — Сам виноват, и не говори потом, что я не предупреждал. Я тебя поцелую. Да-да, не смотри так! Вот прямо сейчас и поцелую!

Ивайзуми усмехнулся и закрыл глаза.

И открыл их снова, когда Ойкава стукнулся лбом ему по плечу, повернул голову и промычал неразборчиво «Ива-чан», щекоча теплым дыханием шею.

— Придурок, — в сотый раз за эти пару дней повторил Ивайзуми.

И обнял Ойкаву крепче, натянув на них обоих одеяло.

 

***

— Тихо!

— Не шумите так!

— По крайней мере пока я их не сфотографирую.

Щелк.

Голоса медленно вплывали в сознание Ивайзуми и тут же ускользали снова, не задерживаясь.

— Хорошо, что с ними все в порядке.

— Хотя Мизогучи-сан выволочку все равно устроит.

— О, этот ракурс тоже отличный.

Щелк-щелк-щелк.

— Что вы тут с ними возитесь? А ну подъем!

Ивайзуми заставил себя открыть глаза и тут же прищурился снова. Солнце уже светило вовсю.

Рядом застонал Ойкава и попытался отползти подальше от шума, но Ивайзуми не дал. В конце концов это его вина, целиком и полностью, вот пусть и отдувается.

Из взбучки, все-таки полученной Мизогучи, Ивайзуми понял, что их отсутствие тот заметил только утром, когда пришло время собирать вещи, и Ханамаки с Мацукавой пришлось все ему выложить. Хозяйка запустила фуникулер, и через десять минут Мизогучи был уже наверху — как и остальная кучка любопытствующих.

— Больше никогда! — вещал Мизогучи, когда они брели к фуникулеру, всем своим видом демонстрируя вину. — Никогда больше никуда вас не повезу! Берите Ирихату-сана, кого хотите, но не меня!

— Но мы же скоро выпустимся, — попробовал вставить хоть слово Ойкава, но Мизогучи был непоколебим.

— Да плевать! Будто остальные лучше. — Он обернулся к Куними и сказал гораздо более спокойным голосом: — Но с тобой мы еще поиграем. Как, говоришь, назывался тот твой трюк?

— Рокировка.

— Рокировка, хм. А ну быстро все вниз!

— Я бы и подольше тут остался, в горах так интересно!

— Хозяйка по секрету сказала, что завтра другая школа приезжает. Шираторизава вроде.

— С другой стороны — дом, милый дом.

Ивайзуми посмотрел, как загружаются на фуникулер Мацукава и Ханамаки — те синхронно повернулись и округлили глаза. Ивайзуми кивнул — понятно все, «ты нам должен», купит позже им по упаковке моти — и поймал Ойкаву за локоть.

— Насчет прошлой ночи.

— Ничего не помню, — тут же заявил Ойкава. — Я пил сок, а потом все как в тумане.

Ивайзуми хмыкнул, шагнул к нему и прижался губами к губам.

— Я все помню, — Ойкава спрятал лицо в ладонях, но Ивайзуми успел заметить, как он покраснел, и ухмыльнулся.

— Договорим внизу. Иди, — он подтолкнул Ойкаву в спину. Тот подозрительно покосился на него.

— А ты?

— Зря я, что ли, их тащил? — Ивайзуми кивнул на лыжи. — Жаль упускать такую возможность.

— Ива-чан!

Но Ивайзуми уже не слушал.

Спуск оказался гораздо легче и приятнее подъема, хоть он и чуть не въехал в дерево, когда увидел у подножья Ойкаву и злющего Мизогучи у него за плечом.

Как и всегда, когда тебя ждут внизу.


End file.
